


Worth It?

by BriellaBleu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriellaBleu/pseuds/BriellaBleu
Summary: Barry and Iris get a little frisky in Cisco's workshop...much to his annoyance.





	

“Shhhhhhhh…..”

“Barry….we can’t….”

“Shhhhhh…”

“No…babe…we…we….OH GOD….damn it….Barry….we need…we have to…we…we…we….SHIT…oh…oh…right there….”

Iris’ eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Barry’s lips curve up in a mischievous smile against her neck. He was currently sucking on The Spot…or more specifically Her Spot. The place right where the earlobe and the jawline meet. Yes, that spot. The spot that can get Iris from 0 to 100 real quick. The spot that would have her losing all grasp of the English language. The spot that would have her forgetting all of her hard and fast rules about sex in public places. 

Yes, THAT spot. 

That damned spot was the reason she was now pressed firmly against the door of Cisco’s workshop and fighting the urge to ride the thigh that was currently wedged between hers. 

The only sounds filling the dark room were Iris’ heavy breathing and the occasional wet sucking sounds as Barry’s lips and tongue continued to move across her slim neck. Finally, Iris couldn’t take in anymore and she rolled her hips and grinded down against his firm thigh. She moaned loudly at the friction but before she could move to do it again the pressure was abruptly gone. 

“Barry!” She practically yelled in frustration as she grasped at his hips to pull him back closer. “What are you doing?” 

Barry braced his forearm above her head and he leaned back towards her until their foreheads were touching. Iris met his gaze and for the first time she noticed the dangerous gleam in them.

“It’s not so fun being teased, is it?” Barry asked as he trailed his free hand lightly down her body. His fingertips grazed collarbone…lightly skimmed her breast…ghosted down her stomach….until finally his hand hung between their bodies, just inches from the juncture of her thighs. She silently willed his hand to move just a little closer but it didn’t. It was just there between them, torturing her. 

“How does it feel?” Barry leaned in and whispered, his mouth now caressing the shell of her ear, “How does it feel to want something so bad to the point it’s driving you insane?” How does it feel to know it’s right there and you can’t have it….not yet anyway.” 

Iris eyes had started to close but they popped open at his words. She felt a rush of blood flood her cheeks but she couldn’t help the sheepish smile that slid across her face. 

“Ooops.” She whispered faintly before laughter started to bubble in her chest. 

The heavy charged atmosphere lessened a bit when the determined look on Barry’s face softened a little as a smirk blossomed on his face. 

“Ooops, my ass.” He responded gruffly which caused her to erupt in giggles. “You have been driving me crazy all damn day Iris….and I know you’ve been doing it on purpose.” 

Iris diverted her gaze because she knew she’d been caught. She had been trying to get a few minutes alone with Barry since she had gotten to S.T.A.R Labs that morning but he, Cisco, and Caitlin had been knee deep in a rousing discussion on who was better, Bill Nye the Science Guy or Neil Tyson Degrasse. Since this was not the first time (and wouldn’t be the last) that this discussion had occurred Iris figured it was a good as time as any to get her boyfriend away for a few minutes of alone time. But he wouldn’t cooperate…so she took matters into her own hands. Who knew a few stray touches here and there, and a whispered comment would have such an affect? Granted the stray touches were in places decidedly X-rated and the whispered comment was, “God, do you know how much I wish you were inside me right now?” But seriously…who knew? 

“Who me?” She asked innocently, as she leaned forward and gave him a smacking kiss on the lips. “Now why would I do that?” 

“Hmmmm….” He responded against her lips before tracing them with his tongue. She opened her mouth to grant him entrance and the next few minutes were spent making out until they were both breathless. 

“Take me home?” Iris asked after catching her breath. “Please?” 

Barry stared down at her for a long moment before slowly shaking his head. He glanced around before sliding his hands down her body until the reached the crease where her ass and thighs meet. She gave a sharp yelp when he hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Wha?” She asked in confusion as he turned from the door and took her further inside the workshop.

“Why would I wait until we got home,” He asked as he found an empty spot on one of the long black tables in the room and sat her down on it. “When I can have you right here, right now?” 

The dangerous gleam was back in his eyes as his normally green iris were almost jet black. She glanced around the room nervously even as her body nearly vibrated with excitement. 

“Cisco will LITERALLY kill us,” She warned as Barry made quick work of her shoes and the black tights she was wearing.

“Mmmmmm-hmmmmm.” He murmured as he put a hand to her shoulder and pushed her back gently until she was on her back. 

“Barry….”She started but the protest died in her throat as she felt the cool air around her belly button as Barry pushed the material of her dress up. There was a few seconds where the only thing Iris could feel was Barry’s warm breath fanning across her belly and thighs. Her stomach clenched with anticipation as she tried to prepared herself for what was next. Without warning he rubbed a vibrating finger against her clit over her panties and the sudden, unexpected pressure caused her to jerk in surprise. The top of her head bumped into something on the desk behind her, not enough to cause any pain but enough to knock whatever it was off the table and onto the concrete floor below. 

The shattering noise it made had both of them closing their eyes in resignation. 

Barry dropped his head on her stomach and breathed out a low, drawn out, “fuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkk.” 

Iris couldn’t agree more. 

She ran her fingers through Barry’s hair before asking hopefully, “so what are the chances that Cisco never finds out we broke one of his toys?”  
i  
Barry glanced up at her and open his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by–

“Barry Fucking Allen, I swear on my signed copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire if you broke anything–“

Iris unfortunately missed out on what was probably going to be the nerdiest rant known to man because Barry grabbed her and in a flash of lightning the hard surface of Cicso’s worktable was replaced by the softness of her mattress at home.

The sight of Barry whipping off his plaid shirt was enough to shake off the disorientation that comes from being transported quickly from one place to the other without warning. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, even as she grabbed the hemline of her dress and tugged it up her body and over her head. 

“Granting your wish,” Barry answered as he pushed her back on the bed and worked on getting her purple lace panties down her legs. “Didn’t you say something about me being inside you?” 

“Yes, I did.” Iris answered with a sly grin as she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. All thoughts of Cisco, his workshop, and his wrath were forgotten in an instant. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nothing more was ever said about the ‘incident’, to the point that Barry and Iris wondered if maybe (hopefully) Cisco didn’t even truly realize what had happened. 

They didn’t even question it (much) when a few weeks later Cisco announced that his workshop would be badge access and the only one with a badge was him. Or that he was defintely. DEFINITELY installing cameras in that room. 

It wasn’t until a couple days after that when Iris and Barry were sitting together in the Cortex and having a perfectly innocent conversation about their dinner plans that evening that Cisco felt it was the right time to unceremoniously dump Iris’ shoes and tights on the desk in front of them before quickly making his exit.

The two of them stared at the items of clothing before Barry felt it was necessary to point out the obvious, “shit, he knows.” 

“YEAH HE KNOWS!” Came Cisco’s loud voice from the hallway, “AND YOU OWE ME FIVE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-SIX DOLLARS AND TWENTY-TWO CENTS. EACH!! I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT!!”

Barry took his eyes off of Iris’ items of clothing and glanced over at her. He reached down and grabbed the edge of her chair and rolled her over until she was as close to him as she could possible get. 

“It was worth it.” He said gently before kissing away the slight frown on her face. “Yeah?” 

Her body tingled at the memory of their few stolen moments in that workshop and the subsequent night that followed and the mortification eased out of her system before a small smile brightened her features. “Yeah…it was definitely worth it.” 


End file.
